Computer applications typically include some type of help feature enabling a user to search for information about how to perform various tasks within the application, solutions to problems encountered while attempting to perform a task, and the like. An application may provide a “help button,” e.g., an icon, which a user can select to access a help feature that includes a means of navigating to an appropriate help topic. For example, a help feature may include an index of help topics arranged in a hierarchical fashion such that the user can navigate to a general topic, then navigate within that to a more specific topic. A help feature may also include a search function that allows a user to enter a search term related to a particular task or subject.